la carta de Hogwarts de Lily
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Si quieres saber como Lily recibió su carta para ir a Hogwarts. Lee este fic. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


**_"Esta historia PARTICIPA en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._**

En casa de los Evans se reinaba un ambiente calmado cuándo Lily recibió con sorpresa su primera carta de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

La niña y su familia se hallaban terminando de desayunar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Petunia que acababa de terminar su plato de tostadas y beicon fue a abrir y se encontró con una mujer bastante mayor vestida con lo que parecía una túnica. Petunia pensó que vestida de esa forma parecía una anticuada, aparte de muy rara.

-Buenos días señorita-dijo la mujer seriamente- ¿es esa la casa de los señores Evans?

-Así es señora-contestó secamente Petunia a la mujer estrafalaria- ¿Me puedes decir quién eres, por favor?-

Petunia sólo se lo dijo amablemente porqué sus padres así la educaron, pero, realmente, la muchacha pocas ganas tenía de ser amable con esa persona o más bien ese bicho raro como ella prefería llamarla.

-Por supuesto señorita, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y me gustaría hablar con los señores Evans y su hija menor Lily por favor.

La rarita quería hablar con sus padres, así que Petunia le dijo que esperara un momento aquí, en el umbral de la puerta mientras ella entraba a la cocina a buscarlos.

* * *

Lily acababa de terminar el último bocado de su tostada cuándo su hermana entro de nuevo en la cocina tras ir a abrir la puerta principal. Sus padres que estaban junto a ella terminando su desayuno giraron la cabeza en dirección a su hija esperando que les dijera quién había venido a esas horas de la mañana.

Petunia se acercó a nosotros y hablo.

-Papá, mamá, Lily, una mujer llamada Minerva Mcgonagall quiere hablar con vosotros. Está esperando fuera.

Helen y Robert Evans se levantaron de su sitio mientras Lily pensaba en esa persona que quería hablar con ella y sus padres.

Los dos mayores junto a su hija salieron fuera en el umbral dónde la persona en cuestión les estaba esperando con los labios fruncidos. Lily pensó que era una mujer muy anticuada por la forma que tenía de vestirse. Se acercaron a ella rápidamente y el señor Evans dijo:

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desea señora?

-Buenos días señores Evans, vengo a informarles que su hija Lily Evans ha sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

La pelirroja se quedo a cuadros. La magia era cosa de cuentos y fantasía, además siempre había escuchado que no existía, así que ahora no comprendía lo que esta señora les estaba diciendo ¿acaso era por esto que ella realizaba cosas raras e inexplicables cada dos por tres? Lily y también sus padres parecían que estuvieran paralizados por el shock y Petunia aprovecho aquel momento para salir al exterior donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó ella haciendo salir del shock tanto a ella como a sus progenitores.

Sus padres no le contestaron, sino miraron a la extraña fulminándola con la mirada.

-La magia es cosa de fantasía señora-dijo intentando controlar el volumen de su voz- no estamos para bromas de este tipo.

En cambio Lily si pensaba que la magia existía ya que era la única manera de explicar las cosas tan extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor cuando estaba asustada o enfadada.

-Entiendo que piense eso señor Evans- explicó pacientemente la mujer- ¿pero cómo explicaría usted todas las cosas extrañas que realiza su hija cuando está enfadada o asustada?

Lily tenía razón cuando pensó que quizá era por eso que hacía todas aquellas cosas tan poco corrientes. Miró a su padre que parecía que estuviera en shock.

-Papá creo que ella tiene razón-dijo Lily.

La desconocida le sonrió a la chica en el mismo instante que ponía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y sacaba lo que parecía un sobre. Cuando lo tuvo fuera se lo entrego a Lily y dijo que lo abriera y ella le hizo caso.

En el mismo momento que Lily terminó de leer la carta, su padre se la quitó de las manos para hacerlo él. Mientras tanto, la muchacha aprovechó para mirar a la otra bruja y comentarle todas las dudas y preocupaciones que tenía sobre la magia.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo señora?

Ella la miró frunciendo el seño. Debía ser una persona muy estricta.

-Por supuesto señorita Evans. Estoy aquí para responder todas sus dudas acerca de nuestro mundo.

El señor Evans que acababa de levantar la vista de la carta las miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin embargo no dijo nada solo se dedico a escucharlas. Su hija, que le conocía bastante bien, sabía que su padre aún no se fiaba del todo de las palabras de la mujer. Aunque cuando comprendiera que era la verdad, el buen hombre, no pondría pegas ni diría nada malo acerca de su nuevo mundo.

-¿Es por la magia que yo cuando estoy enfadada o asustada realizo cosas inexplicables?- esa fue su primera pregunta.

-Por supuesto señorita Evans. Un mago o una bruja antes de empezar su formación a los once años no controlan su magia y cuando están enfadados, molestos o asustados la realizan sin querer. Es así de simple. Supongo que a usted también le ha pasado.

Miró a la vieja bruja asombrada, acababa de clavarla con lo que le pasaba. Porque eso era justamente lo que realizaba cuando se asustaba o se enfadaba. Ahora, Lily, comprendía perfectamente el motivo por el cual lo hacía.

-Así es señora-le contestó.-Ahora entiendo porque me pasa y sí, creo que soy una bruja.

-Entonces diciéndome eso, ¿debo entender que usted acepta inscribirse en Hogwarts?¿Estan ustedes de acuerdo señores Evans?-preguntó.

Lily miró a su familia para ver que decían ellos mientras que asentía también a la profesora del colegio que pronto, si su familia quería, iría.

-Si mi hija quiere ir, no seremos nosotros quien se lo impediremos- contestó el señor Evans.

Petunia frunció el seño ante la respuesta del hombre. Lily no pudo evitar fijarse en esto y sentirse un poco dolida.

-Claro que quiero ir-contestó la pelirroja emocionada.

-Entonces deberían acompañarme a Londres. Tengo que enseñarles donde se cambia el dinero muggle por nuestro dinero y donde podrán comprar todo el material escolar que necesitara su hija.

**¿review?**


End file.
